Is It The Truth That Makes Me Fall In Love With You?
by Aniejj
Summary: Steve finds the truth about Kono, that makes him more in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**Is It The Truth That Makes Me Fall In Love With You?**

**Storyline:** Steve finds the truth about Kono that makes him more in love with her.  
**Warning: **I don't own Hawaii five 0 but I'm a huge fan of mckono/KoVe… Hope you  
Like it :-). Oh, this happened after the season finale.  
-

"Hey Steve." Danny says to him.

"Hi Danny, what do you want?" Steve says, annoyed.

"Wow! What's wrong with you, and what's with the sad face?"

"Nothing…" He says absent mindly.

"What do you mean nothing, never mind… The governor is here." Danny says, crossing his arms on his chest.

"The governor ? What does she want, and why is she here?" Steve says slightly panicked.

"I don't know… I think you should ask her." Danny says suggestively.

"Will you just go to her!" Danny yells slightly.

"Alright, but you're going with me." Steve sends him a death glare, while going to the Smart Table..

"Why me! What did I do? Can`t Chin go with you ? You're no fun." Danny whines, following him.

"Will you please shut up and come with me! Chins coming too, Danny." Steve says, really annoyed at his partner right now.

"CHINNN, COME HERE WILL YOU" Danny screams to Chins office.

"What's wrong? Something happen? Chin asked worried.

"NO! The governor is here, and you two have to come with me." Steve says two him, rubbing his face.

"Why do we have to come." Chin whined...exactly like Danny. But, more high-pitched. Which annoyed Steve even more.

"Because, I`m your boss. And, I said so." Steve smirks evilly at them.

Oooo, that make sense. Playing the boss card. Ok, I`ll get you McGarrett." Danny says, with his voice full of revenge.

They walk to the break room of the headquarters, where the government sits at the table. Looking at each other really quick, they sit at the table.

"Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Daniel Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly." The governor says her good morning, looking at the three seriously.

"Good morning." They all say formally.

"Where's Officer Kalakaua?" The governor asked, looking around, but no finding Kono anywhere.

"She's on a trip with my mother and somebody close to her." Steve says, with an constipated face.

Many of the words Steve had said, in fact the whole sentence, had triggered something in Chin that made him scared that his baby cousin was gone.

"I want her back now!" The governor yells impatiently.

"With all due respect. We can't, she left three days ago." Steve showing a hint of sadness in his eyes, but putting his mask back on before anyone seen it.

"I see, do you guys still have contact with her?" The governor asked with a curious tune.

"No, but we`ll keep you posted." Steve says with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Well, ok then… gentleman." She says excusing herself from the room.

They move over, so she could get by. They turn around looking at her retreating back with relieve on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Why did you tell the governor that we don't have contact with Kono?" Danny asked, looking for answers.

"Ok, hear me out, why come all the way here to ask that kind of question? Not that she isn't important, but she could have called or something." Steve says with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Danny says to him with understanding.

" So, what's the plan?" Chin asked moving into the conversation with them.

"When does kono contact us?" Steve asked both of them.  
"I think in a hour." Danny says looking at his watch.

"Ok, we're going to ask her if she know why the governor ask about her." Steve said seriously.

"Ok." Danny and Chin say, breaking to go their office. Secretly waiting to see Kono.

An hour later they hear the Smart Table ringing, which signals that Kono is calling..

"Hello guys, is there somebody there? HELLO GUYS!" Kono yelled, trying to get their attention.

"What do you want! I'm working over here!" Danny screamed, forgetting it was Kono on the computer.

"Danny shut up.. it's Kono." Steve and Chin say at the same time.

"Oooh, I'm sorry Kono." Danny says, getting up from his chair, and joining them at the table.

"Don't sweat it." Kono said reassuring him.

"So cuz, how`s your trip going?" Chin says awkwardly.

"Good, only Steve`s mother keep asking if I'm going to marry him." Kono said tiredly.

"Speaking of Steve`s mom, where is she?" Danny says curiously.

"Asking Adam about marriage! Not Cool Bro!" Kono says while watching Steve.

"Kono….do you know why the governor is asking about you?" Steve asks carefully, watching as her face changes from relaxed to nervous.

"Ehm guys, I will talk to you in about eight hours. Goodbye, love you." Kono says in a rush.

"Wait Kono!" They all scream, trying to catch her before she leaves.

"What just happened?" Danny says really confused.

"I don't know, but we need to go call the governor...now." Steve says leaving to his office to call the governor with Danny and Chin following behind.

"Ok McGarrett, why did you call me to come here instead of meeting me in my office!" The governor yelled, angry at them.

"We don't know. You tell us…why did you ask about Kono...what's the deal?" Chin asked, stepping up to the governor.

"It's nothing you guys need to know about." The governor says, hiding what she needs to say.

"IT"S NOTHING! WHAT"S WITH YOU! SHE"S OUR FRIEND! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT`S NOTHING WE NEED TO KNOW!" Steve screams at her, angry that she won`t tell

"Ok Guys, I`ll tell you, but private.. because this is top secret." The governor finally says to them.

"Ok, let's sit in my office, but we need the truth." Steve says relieved that she finally tells them.

They all walk into Steve`s office, getting ready for the good or bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

So I really want to clarified that** 'Lieutenant Commander Mckono'.. ** helped me... because mine grammar is so bad.  
And I'm really grateful for this.

**Chapter 3:**

"speak now!" Steve demanded, looking determined.

"Okay, but it's a very long story ... I think don't we have much time." Governor Jameson says, hoping that she doesn't have to tell the boys.

"Don't worry we have eight hours." Danny says very clearly.

"OK, where shall I start?" She says with a disappointed sigh.

"Start simply." Danny says calmly.

Steve, Chin and Danny leaned against the desk so they could see could see her face while she talks. She takes a deep sigh.

"Steve your father asked me to find someone who can protect you against his enemies. Your father and I were busy searching to find who could help your father. So we went looking in the Police Department file, but no one was good for his job. But when we looked a little further, and we saw a girl named Kono, she was very good at every class, and had the highest points in each one too. But your father didn't want her and I don't know why. When I asked your father about it, he said to me "_She can't know anything about this… It's brings bad memories up"_ The Governor said very confused, at the words.

"But I do know why." Chin said seriously.

Everyone then looked at Chin, and he began to speak with sadness in his voice.

"Before Kono was born, her father was always drinking."

Chin took another big sigh and everyone in the room looked very carefully at him, and began to tell the story further.

"Kono has a brother named Kiko, but Kono doesn't know him… at all. After Kono`s birth, her father always hit Kiko and her mother. When Kono was 3 years old, Kiko ran away from home. He never came back, but he always called me to check on Kono. He was a lot like Kono, a surfer and loved to travel a lot. When Kiko ran away Kono got hit a lot and her mother even more. But they couldn't tell anybody… because Kono`s dad was a police officer. I couldn't do anything about it because I was still the rookie, the only thing that I could do was to help Kono, so I hung out a lot with Kono. I even thought her how to surf. I was the only one with Kiko at her birth, her dad was too busy to getting drunk. When I took Kono to hang with me she was always concern about her mother. And the most annoying part of this, is when I ask them (Kono and her mother) what happened at home they went quiet. But this isn't everything, this is just the beginning.  
When Kono was 5 years old something terrible happened to her and her mother..." Chin took another deep sigh….

"

One day I came back from HPD and I saw Kono crying at my house, she saw me came running to me and held my hand and said to me. "_You have to come with me quick."_When she said that my heart fell to the ground. We took my car and she led me to her home. If you would`ve saw that house.. it was terrible, the door was busted and the windows were cracked. But what happened next was worse, her father saw us and he came running to her and hit her right in her face again. I grab her father and Kono ran inside. Her father fought with me than I hit him so hard that he fell to the ground, then he went unconscious. So I ran inside and saw Kono helping her mother, who was lying on the ground with blood all over her. But she wasn`t moving, so I went to her to check on her pulse, but there wasn't one. Kono knew that she was dead, so I took her hand; walked with her outside to call back up. When they came, they called the ambulance and they questioned me and Kono. But the amazing part was that Kono climbed from her window room and ran to my house. In that time I lived 11 houses from Kono, and Duke. Kono knew Duke because they met once. He gave Kono a big hug and told everyone to leave her alone, and he`d give me a week leave. But her farther was awake when he heard that and ran towards Kono and jumped on her trying to fight with her, but Kono fought back. I shot him and kono thinks that he's dead, but he's not. We said that so she won`t be afraid. But when I told her brother about it he was angry and went down a bad road.. let's just say that. A week later when Kono was in her room. I got a call from a very drunken Kiko, when I ask him where he was, he was by one of Kono`s dad`s friend who knew what happened at home. I knew what he was talking about, because I was there with Kono when her dad was laying on the ground bleeding. When Kiko saw us, I asked Duke to have a word with him. When I talked to him he was very sorry and kept looking at Kono. He told me _"That kono doesn't need to know about him and he will keep her safe."_That's when I ask how, and he told me _"I have a lot of friends."_ And with that he walked away. Then suddenly Kono ask me who that man was so I told her _"It's your brother." _Then she asked a lot of question, but I couldn't answer them. I told her that she need to forget him. When I told her that she left it alone. I know she still sits on it, but I promised him not to tell her anything. That night Kono got very weird nightmares were she screamed that he needed to get of her. When I woke her up after hearing her screaming, she would tell me it`s nothing. This went on for about 3 weeks, so I brought her to a doctor, and he told me that Kono is traumatized, and that it will be a while before she can live like she usually did. Then I ask the doctor what's a while, and he told me maybe 3 for years, but it can change her…. a lot. After the doctor`s appointment we went home, but when we got there, there was a women. Me and Kono greeted her and she told us that child services are taking Kono away because there is no document that I could have had Kono. So Kono cried for hours when she heard that, later child services took her and she went to family to family. After 2 months they came back with her, and gave her to me, and from that day she lived with me. After a month came her birthday, but she was still different, she was quiet, looked sad and had nightmares. This went for about 1 year then she lighted up. And then when she turned 7 she met you Steve." Chin said very heartbroken, the whole story brought back terrible memories.

Everybody looked shock, and turned to Steve.

"I know her?" Steve questioned himself, thinking back.

"You knew her?" Danny said very confused at the moment.

"I knew her." Steve said as the memories came flooding back.

**TO BE CONTUINED! DU DU DUNNNNN!  
**

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 Hope you guys like it ^_^...  
And again thanks to Lieutenant Commander Mckono.  
_Chapter 4 will be out by 10 reviews_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

_Flashback_:

_I knew her_

_You knew her_

_I knew her_

-  
Everyone was shocked even the governor. Till Steve exploded….  
"YOU never told me about her…. I knew her Chin!" Steve says in a disbelief.

"I know I should have told you about her.. but what could I do? Kono is still not stable." Chin says angry at Steve.  
At this point the governor and Danny sat watching the show.. back and forth. Meanwhile.

"I'm sorry Chin… I know it's hard but, how, why?" Steve asked confused.

Now Steve took a seat in his office chair and chin clapped him on his shoulder for comfort.

"Guys I'm still not done with the story." Chin says with a serious voice and face, also most like Steve`s.

Danny took a deep sign and watch the body language of Steve and Chin.

"Well ok then, finish your story." Danny says, also with a serious voice and face.  
"Ok So you and Kono met on her birthday, It's was my second month with working with your father. I invited a lot of cousins who wanted to see Kono, but Kono still didn't want to contact with people and she forced herself for me, because I threw the party for her. When the party began, your father, you, your mother and Mary Ann were first to come. Your father noticed that Kono didn't feel so good, so he took Kono to the beach and talked to her, and after that little talk something changed in Kono, she was a little bit more open. Later that evening when all the guest were arriving, Steve and Kono were sitting together talking and eating pie… and you know the most beautiful part of this, that when you were little you were such a prankster, and on that night you pranked your own father. And because of that she laughed, and it's was the first time I ever saw her laughing…It was the most wonderful thing to see." Chin took another deep sign and wiped is tears away.

"After that evening you guys became friends, really good ones. It was wonderful to see Kono smiling you know? When your father and I had to work on Saturday, he would bring you and pick me up, and you and Kono were alone, with each together having fun. This went on for months on and on, and next thing you know you're a year further in life, in that year I was promoted. Back then, me and your father were on the same level of work, but there were sometimes where your father would act strange and would say it's nothing. Then after another year, the week before Kono turned 9 years old, your father came in my house with bags and you and your sister, standing there in the middle of the living room, your father told us that you guys were leaving and didn't tell me why, or where you were going, he didn't tell me anything. Then suddenly we heard a lot explosion and fire came through my windows and everyone was laying on the ground. But after a little while, we stood up and I saw your father run out of the house and yelling your mother`s name and then you and Mary Ann tried to see what was happening, but your father stopped you guys and told you that '_Mom isn't coming home she is sleeping' _and then your sister asked '_for how long?'_ and your father told her '_For a very, very long time.'_

* * *

**_So here you go, the fourth chapter... I know this story is sad... but there's a twist coming... More reviews sooner I finished it... :) By the way again thanks to Lieutenant Commander Mckono _**

**_I'm going to update by 20 reviews, please.  
=)_**


End file.
